Another Chance
by CrimsonSaku
Summary: [ONESHOT] Misty gets dumped! Who's there to comfort her? OMG you should read to find out! R&R PLZ! An entry to the OoAB Vday challenge.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

this fanfic is written for the OoAB challenge: Valentine's tales. the challenge was to write about a pairing you dislike... but after writing this i'm starting to like the main pairing...and please, PLEASE don't ask what happened. You think that by asking me that i will tell u but i won't. A good writer NEVER says what the ending to them is. i want u to imagine what happened... i don't care if i'm pissing u off, I LIKE pissing off people. R&R PLZ! side note: i was inspired to write this while listening to jack johnson. he's good.

* * *

**Another Chance By _CrimsonSaku_**

Misty ran away. Tears streaming down her face. She ran... until she collapsed in the park. The night air didn't take mercy on her. She shivered from the cold.

She was still conscious, but her muscles were sore. She curled up and cried more. Letting the tears fall. The tears... attempting to dissolve the memories... the hugs... the kisses... the love... the happiness...

Her object of affection was Ash Ketchum. Once lovers...until he left her for her best friend, May. He told her today that he didn't love her anymore... Valentine's Day.

Her expectations of them being together forever were... crushed mercilessly.

No one was around to comfort her. Everybody was out celebrating their love... Nobody knew how she felt... The pain of of being alone...

She heard footsteps come near her, but she didn't bother to look up. Instead she curled up more so her red hair cover her tear-stained face.

"Misty, are you okay?" asked a familiar voice... Gary's. Ash's rival and friend since childhood.

She didn't respond. So Gary sat next to her and waited patiently for her.

He ran his hand through his auburn hair.

Misty noticed he did that a lot whenever they met.

"You know I'm here for you if you want to talk," said Gary.

Seconds passed then minutes until Misty finally broke the silence.

"Why? Why am I such..." Misty mumbled.

"An idiot? For not seeing that Ash was in love with another?"

"Yeah... How could I could not see it? I claim to be in love with him then I should've been able to notice that..."

"Maybe you're so in love with that you didn't notice the world around you..."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"I've experienced this. The girl I'm in love with was in love with my friend... I didn't notice that until it was too late."

"Oh I see. So you didn't do anything?"

"Nope and I regret that. I didn't do anything because I didn't want to ruin my friendship with him, but if I did then I still wouldn't be in love with her... Always hoping to have her return them... And what's weird is even though she was in love with another I still love her..."

"Did you get another chance to tell her?" she was curious. He and her barely ever talked.

"Well I have a chance now, but in the current mood she's in... I don't want to take it."

"Why not?"

He hesitated, but responded, "It's too soon..."

"I think you should go and take the chance right now..."

"Then you don't mind me taking it right now?"

"Nope. At least someone will be happy because of me."

_...He's more mature than Ash..._

"Okay." But he just sat there.

"Um... Weren't you going to... tell he-" While she was talking he scooted towards her and kissed her.

She was shocked, but she didn't do anything about it... She was enjoying it...Her heart was beating in ecstasy...

The stars were winking at them... witnesses to the kiss.

Even if it was pleasure, the guilt was seeping in.

She had just been dumped by his friend... She was still in love with him...

She pulled away immediately. Gary's eyes revealed the sadness...

"I'm sorry...but Ash..."

His voice was cracked, "You still love him..."

"... I'm not entirely sure about that... I think that..."_ I'm falling for you..._

But she couldn't say it. She didn't know why, but it just felt like the words were unspeakable...

She could now feel the emotions grow inside her... The feelings once taken away from another... Now replenishing for another...

She was confused.

Still loyal, but disliking the loyalty.

In love with one, but falling for another.

Wanting to forgive, but couldn't commit to forgiving.

The tears of indecision were revealed.

They slid down her cheeks. Suddenly uncontrollable. She started to tremor.

Gary was worried.

"Misty! Are you okay?!"

He embraced her. Her tears soaked his shirt, but he didn't care.

She looked up into his eyes... knowing he wouldn't betray her... She wanted to be with him, but the loyalty was nagging at her.

_What should I do?!_

**The End**

_

* * *

_

another a.n.: ummm... this was also inspired by my life... i have a crush, but his friend has a crush on me (they don't know about this current situation). so i can't do anything... or i can't decide! . i think i will choose neither... maybe not... still undecided. the song i was listening to is called better together... VERY GOOD!... no wait AWESOME! 

again i not telling who she ends up with! xp and i don't care if u r pissed...

for some strange reason... i rarely write pokemon fanfics... so u should enjoy them!

so i hope you ppls enjoyed this fanfic... yup, yup! remember to...REVIEW! plz?


End file.
